The study of speech perception will be continued using several phenomena and techniques developed in my laboratory (which include verbal transformations, phonemic restorations, auditory induction, vowel conversions, and iterated sequence discrimination). The aim is to examine linguistic mechanisms not readily accessible through other means. The information obtained should help our understanding of normal perceptual processing associated with the coding, storage, and retrieval of information used for the comprehension of speech, and should aid in our understanding of disorders in normal functioning.